History of Everything
by seddie-purple-dream
Summary: Crossover de Icarly y The Big Bang Theory :)
1. Prologo

**Los chicos viajarán a Pasadena,California para visitar a una antigua compañera de colegio de Spencer y pasarán muchas cosas**

**SiTUACIONES RARAS**

"Tendremos dos homo sapiens superdotados" dijo Amy ignorando la miradas extrañas de Penny y Bernadette

**MUCHA DIVERSION**

**"**¡Howard!'¿necesitas que te ayude con tus amiguitos?"grito la mama de Howard con su voz grave

"No son mis amiguitos,¡son personas!MAMA"grito Howard avergonzado por la situación

"Tu mama es especial,¿no?"pregunto Carly aguantando la risa

"Por lo menos no es como la de Freddie"dijo Sam con una sonrisa malévola

**LOS DE ICARLY CONOCERÁN A SHELDON**

"Soy Sheldon Cooper,dos doctorados y una maestría y un cociente intelectual de 187 y voy a utilizar su jerga juvenil para comunicarme con ustedes"dijo Sheldon hablando lentamente como para que lo entienda

"¿Que dijo?"preguntaron extrañados los chicos de Icarly

"No se preocupen lo mismo me paso cuando lo conocí pero luego me acostumbre a su jerga teórica y de palabras raras que no entiendo porque siempre dice que mi cerebro es de un chimpancé"dijo Penny mirando enojada a Sheldon

"No te preocupes mejor amiga no lo eres"dijo Amy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Penny

**Y POR SUPUESTO MUCHO AMOR**

**"**¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo?"le pregunto Leonardo a Penny mientras la miraba seductivamente

"Oh que más da"dijo Penny para luego besar a Leonard y ir hacia la habitación de ella

"¿Cual de todos esos nerds te parece más raro?"le pregunto Sam a Freddie

"Sheldon"

"Si pero comparándote a ti y a el tu eres más normal"dijo Sam con unas pequeña sonrisa tierna

"Gracias"respondió Freddie con una sonrisa para luego abrir la puerta del departamento

"¿Sam?"

"¿Si?"

"Tu siempre serás mi rara favorita"dijo Freddie un poco incómodo por la situación

"Tu igual siempre serás mi raro favorito para molestar bueno aunque también queda Gibby"dijo Sam tratando de sonar divertida

"Bueno por lo menos soy tu primera opción"dijo Freddie para luego salir del apartamento de Sheldon

Sam suspiro pero ¿porqué había suspirado? ¿será...?

"No puedo ser eso"pensó Sam mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**Hey bueno aquí esta ella promoción o como se diga XD espero que les guste y REVIEWS para continuar bueno para los que no saben sobre la big bang theory sus personajes son:**

Sheldon Cooper

Leonard Hofstadter

Penny

Howard Wolowitz

Rajesh Koothrappali o Raj

Bernadette

Amy Farah Fowler

**Y bueno los de Icarly ya los conocen y si no han visto the big bang theory véanla en warner es MUY divertido y ese Sheldon el mejor jjjjjj REVIEWS :)**


	2. ¡Nos vamos a Pasadena!

**Hey aquí esta el primer CAP de esta loco crossover quiero agradecer a primer review y lean :3**

**PD: icarly no me pertenece ni the big bang theory porque sí lo hicieran en icarly habría puro seddie y en la teoría puro Leonard y Penny :) :3**

**Antes de pensar quiero aclarar que en este capitulo habrá dos escenarios Seattle Y Pasadena sin más imterrupciones ¡disfruten su lectura!**

**En Seattle **

**General Pov**

Estaban el cuarteto de Icarly si ahora eran cuatro claro contando a Gibby,veían Drake y Josh en el apartamento de los Shay

-Esa niña es mi ídolo-exclamo Sam emocionada

-Claro si tiene el mismo trabajo que tu-dijo Freddie con un tono sarcastico

-No te hagas el graciosito Benson que no te queda-dijo la rubia con una mirada desafiante

Y ahí comenzado una de las típicas peleas de Sam y Freddie con golpes menores y insultos,Gibby miraba la escena sorprendido y le susurró a Carly

-Siempre hacen esto?-

-Si,lamentablemente si-dijo la castaña decepcionada de la actitud de sus mejores amigos

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!¡CHICOS!-grito Carly pra captar la atención de sus amigos

-Y luego me comi el pollo frito-dijo Sam sin darse cuenta de que la discusión había terminado y sus amigos la miraban extraño

En ese momento apareció Spencer vistiendo una pijama de patitos amarillos y pantuflas azules parecía un niño pequeño

-Que sexi-dijo Gibby bromenando

-¿Qué con los patitos?-pregunto Sam aguantando la risa

-¡Eso!,no importa ahora-dijo Spencer emocionado-Muchachos hagan sus maletas que nos vamos a Pasadena-dijo Spencer abriendo sus brazos como esperando una reacción positiva

**En Pasadena**

**General POV: apartamento de Penny**

-¿Y que hay de nuevo?-pregunto Bernadette mientras bebía vino de su copa

-Oh me olvide de decirles que un compañero antiguo del colegio me vendrá a visitar-dijo Penny mientras llenaba la copa de Amy hasta estar llena.

-¿Y cómo es?-pregunto con intriga Bernadette

Penny se levantó del sofa y se dirigio a una cajonera café

-¿Dónde esta?...debería estar...¡Aja!-dijo Penny contenta sacando una foto de su antiguo colegio en Ridgeway.Y si Penny había estudiado en Seattle pero sólo por unos meses porque después sus padres se mudaron a Nebraska.

-Déjame ver-dijo Bernadette y le arrancho la foto a Penny mientras Amy se acercaba para poder ver bien la foto

-Oh es muy lindo-dijo Bernadette mientras señalaba a un chico Rubio que llevaba una chaqueta de capitán del equipo de fútbol de Ridgeway.

-Oh no ese es Steve Johnson es el de a lado-dijo Penny mientras lavaba las copas

Amy y Bernadette miraron al otro chico de la fotografía,era un completo nerd,de cabello castaño y vestía ropa pasada de moda y lentes negros gruesos.

-¡Qué sexi!-exclamo Amy y Penny soltó una risita

-Claro y por eso estas con Sheldon-murmuro Bernadette con sarcasmo pero Amy la alcanzo a oir

-Lo se algún dia tendremos dos homo sapiens superdotados-dijo Amy con aire soñador

-Hablas de,¿bebés?-

-Cariño ya hablamos de esto para tener esas cosas necesitas hacer otras cosas-dijo Penny tratando de hacer entender a Amy de que se necesitaba el sexo

-No uses tu jerga misteriosa conmigo mejor amiga y si estas hablando de relaciones sexuales yo y Sheldon ya hablamos de eso-

-¿Enserio? Y qué te dijo-"esto será bueno" pensó Penny

-Grito como niñita y huyo del departamento-contesto Amy

**En Seattle**

Los chicos seguían viendo la televisión

-No era la reacción que esperaba-dijo Spencer triste

-Si,¿pero porqué?-dijo mientras cambiaba de canal porque Drake y Josh ya había terminado y en su lugar estaba dando Fred: The Show

-Por ser un buen compañero-respondió Spencer tratando de hacerse el importante

-¿Y cómo se llama?-dijo Gibby mientras trataba de quitarle el control a Carly-¡Dámelo que quiero ver el canal de cocina!-

-Penny-dijo Spencer con aire soñador.Y si Spencer Shay estaba locamente enamorado de Penny aunque no supiera su apellido

-¡ESPERA!-grito Carly y hizo que Gibby cayera al suelo por tratar de quitar el control de las manos de la castaña

-Auch mis costillas-se quejaba el ya no tan gordito

-Esa Penny no era la que te trataba mal y la que te llamaba Sponcer-dijo Carly mientras señalaba a Spencer con el dedo

-Número uno: no me trataba mal y Numero dos: soy Sponcer para mis amigos-dijo Spencer tratando de que no se burlarán de el

-Jajajajajajajajaja-se reían Sam y Freddie-Ya me imagino a Sponcer babeando por ella-dijo Sam mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa

-Yo no babeaba por ella bueno talvez un poco pero ese no es el punto ahora ,el punto es que vayan a hacer sus maletas-dijo Spencer mientras arreaba a Carly y a Sam como si fueran gallinas

-Y ustedes que esperan,¿una invitación o que?-dijo Spencer sacando a Freddie y a Gibby del departamento

-Que grosero-dijo Gibby por como los había sacado del departamento

Freddie soltó una risita-¿Nos vemos en media hora Gibs?-

-Gibehhhh-dijo Gibby para luego ir hacia el ascensor

-Ay Gibby-dijo Feddie con una sonrisa para luego entrar a su apartamento

**En Pasadena**

Penny tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Sheldon y Leonard abre

-Hola Penny-

-Hola Leonard,¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Lo que sea-dijo Leonard mientras bostezaba

-Necesito que me prestes una bandeja es que va a venir alguien y la mia Amy la lanzo a la calle-dijo Penny entrando al apartamento

-¿Y porqué?-

-Dijo que tenía muchos quimicos-dijo Penny alzando los hombros

-Si claro solo déjame hacer algo-dijo Leonard dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sheldon

Leonard entro a la habitación del Sheldon a pesar de que el lo prohibe

-¿Sheldon?-susurro Leonard

-¡DANGER! ¡DANGER! ¡DANGER!-dijo Sheldon sentándose en la cama

-Soy yo Leonard-dijo tratando de hacerlo calmar

-Oh Leonard ¿porqué interrumpes en mi santuario?-dijo Sheldon un poco molesto

-Es que Penny quiere una bandeja y como tu las organizas yo no se dónde están-

Sheldon salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la alacena

-¿Acaso te olvidaste la canción?-dijo Sheldon decepcionado

-¿Qué canción?-pregunto divertida Penny

-No hay ninguna cancion-dijo Leonard avergonzado

-Claro que si-dijo Sheldon-A es por alimentos,B por bandejas,C por copas-dijo Sheldon cantando mientras señalaba esas cosas-D es por...-Leonard no lo deja terminar

-Ya entendió,toma y gracias por venir-

-Gracias-dijo Penny tomando la bandeja y saliendo del apartamento con una sonrisa mientras Leonard la mira irse y suspira

-Es más probable que el telescopio espacial Hubble descubra que en el centro de cada agujero negro hay un hombre con una linterna buscando el interruptor de la luz a que vuelvas a tener relaciones sexuales con Penny-dijo Sheldon para luego ir por cereal a la cocina.

**En Seattle**

-Baja rápido Carly-grito desesperado el mayor de los Shay , en eso entran Gibby y Freddie con sus maletas

-¿Porqué demoraron tanto?-

-Porque fui a ver a Gibby a su casa y cuando veníamos para acá su maleta se abrió y...-Spencer no lo deja continuar

-No me importa-dijo Spencer aburrido

-Mama esta aquí-dijo Sam bajando con su maleta

-¿Y Carly?-pregunto desesperado Spencer

-Oh ella está arreglando su maleta de zapatos-dijo Sam mientras sacaba un poco de jamón para el camino

-Espera,¿hay más maletas?-pregunto Gibby sorprendido

-Aja-dijo Sam-Y será mejor que vayan a ayudarle a bajarlas antes de que...-Sam no puede terminar por el grito de Carly

-¡Necesito ayuda!-

-Vamos Gibs-dijo Freddie desanimado

Después de un rato los chicos bajaban con las maletas de Carly

-¿Es enserio? ¡6 maletas! ¡6!-dijo Spencer asombrado

-Quiero estar preparada-dijo Carly como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Acaso vas a vivir allá o que?-dijo Gibby mientras jalaba las maletas hacia la puerta

-Bueno jóvenes nos vamos a Pasadena-dijo emocionado Spencer y todos salieron con sus maletas del departamento

En eso Gibby regresa y abre la puerta del departamento para dejar las 2 maletas que le tocaba llevar de Carly

-No soy burro de carga-se dijo a sí mismo para luego cerrar la puerta

-Vamos-dijo Sam mientras le jala de la oreja a Gibby

-Auch-se quejaba mientras Sam lo llevaba hasta donde estaban los demás

-Lo encontré-dijo la rubia para luego soltarle la oreja

-¿Porqué el maltrato?-dijo Gibby mientras se sobaba la oreja

-Spencer me dijo que lo hiciera-dijo Sam señalando a Spencer

-Hey-se quejó el artista

-Ya,ya,Gibby tu sabes que Sam lo hace por voluntad propia-dijo Freddie tratando de calmar al gordito

-¡Taxi!-grito Spencer y los muchachos se subieron para emprender su viaje a Pasadena

**Bueno aquí esta el primer CAP REVIEWS para continuación :)**


	3. Conocimos a Penny

**Holisss bueno siento muchisimo la tardanza siento que me quieren matar y lo comprendo =(**

**Estaba bloqueada y bueno hasta organizar mis ideas en mi cabezita se me pasó el tiempo más el colegio y blablabla.**

**Gracias a Una Tal Dayana por su review en el anterior cap :3 **

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE NI THE BIG BANG THEORY POR ESO ESCRIBO Y ME GUSTA =)**

**GENERAL POV**

Después de llegar a Pasadena los chicos se dirigieron al edificio donde vivia la antigua compañera de Spencer,ella habia llamado durante el viaje para darle la dirección

-¿Seguro que este es el edificio Spencer?-preguntó la castaña a su hermano mientras abría la puerta de cristal.

-Si,por eso el taxista nos trajo aqui-dijo Spencer como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Y,¿si se equivocó?-

-Carly por eso son taxistas,¡Ellos conocen la ciudad!-dijo desesperado el mayor de los Shay

-Ay,ya no te enojes-dijo Carly-¿Donde están Sam,Freddie y Gibby?-buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos

En ese instante los tres chicos entran

-¿Donde estaban?-preguntó enojada Carly

-Estabamos en la calle y vimos a dos ardillitas pelear y luego...-dijo entre risas Freddie pero luego paró al ver la cara de desprobación de Carly

-No debieron hacer eso-dijo Carly-porque..¿Gibby que te pasó en la cara?-tocando la cara aruñada de su amigo y volviendo ver a Sam

-¡Yo no fui!-

-¡Las ardillas se lanzaron a mi hermoso rostro!-dijo Gibby y los chicos se empezaron a reir hasta Carly

-¡Carly!-se quejó

-¡Ya chicos basta!-dijo entre risas la castaña-No ven que el pobre Gibby,¡tiene mala suerte!-y todos estallaron en risas y el grodito cruzó sus brazos molesto

-Jóvenes,¿todos tienen su equipaje?-dijo Spencer porque en el aeropuerto desaparecen las cosas "misteriosamente"

-Si-dijeron al unísono

-Esperen,debo contar mis maletas-dijo Carly-1,2,3,4..-contaba señalando las maletas que traian Freddie y Spencer pero faltaban las que debía traer Gibby

-¡Faltan dos!-gritó preocupada la castaña-Oh,no esto es muy malo muy malo porque..¡Gibby!-señalando al gordito y este se escondió atrás de Freddie

-¿Donde están mis maletas?-

-No se-susurró Gibby sacando la cabeza para ver mejor a Carly

-Corre o morirás-dijo desafiante la castaña y empezó a perseguir a Gibby por la recepción hasta que lo alcanzó y se subió encima de su espalda mientras le doblaba su pierna.

-¡Confiesa!-decia Carly molesta

-Las deje en Seattle porque pesaban mucho-dijo de corrido Gibby-¡Auch!-

-Lo sabia-dijo la castaña levantandose de la espalda del muchacho

-¿Donde aprendistes eso?-dijeron al unisono Spencer y Freddie

-Sam-dijo Carly y los dos castaños asintieron

-¿Porque tanto problema con esas maletas?-dijo Gibby levantandose del suelo

-Porque dejastes las maletas verde y rosada que eran de ropa ¡ROPA!-

-¿Y en las demás que hay?-preguntó la rubia señalando las maletas

-Zapatos y maquillaje-dijo la castaña con simpleza y los chicos se la quedaron mirando con cara de "¿Enserio?"

-¡Quiero estar preparada!-dijo Carly-Pero ahora soy una maniática sin ropa por culpa de Gibby-mirando desafiante al gordito y empezaron a discutir

-¡Ya chicos!-gritó el artista-Todo se puede solucionar-

-Aww ¿me vas a comprar ropa nueva?-dijo Carly-Eres el mejor el hermano del mundo- abrazando a Spencer

-Si,si,claro-dijo Spencer soltándose del abrazo de su hermanita-Subamos-

Gibby y Carly iban subiendo las escaleras primero y un poco mas atras estaban los demás

-¿Tienes dinero que me prestes?-dijo mirando a Sam

-Ni me mires a mi madre apenas le alcanza el dinero para alimentarme-

-¿Que hay de ti Fredo?-

-Ni me mires apenas me dan 10 doláres de mesada-

-Ashhh,no importa le robaré a Gibby-dijo Spencer-Despues de todo el es culpable de que Carly se quedara sin ropa-

**EN EL APARTAMENTO DE PENNY**

-¿Te quedó la blusa Bernadette?-dijo Penny mientras cambiaba de canal

-¡Si!-gritó desde la haitación

-¿Necesitas un pantalón?-respondió la rubia

-No la blusa me quedó como vestido-dijo Bernadette saliendo del cuarto de Penny vistiendo una blusa floreada

-Oh es linda-dijo Penny apagando la TV

-Lo se-dijo Bernadette dando una vuelta-Es cómoda,¿es de algodón?-

-Si,la compré con mi primer pago-dijo Penny con aire soñador

-¿Todavia no llega tu compañero?-

-No-djo Penny-No se porque se demora tanto,le di la dirección-

**AFUERA**

El grupo terminó de subir las escaleras y llegó al piso donde quedaba el apartamento de Penny.

-¿Que número es el apartamento?-dijo Carly

-Dejamé sacar el papelito..-dijo Spencer buscando la dirección en sus pantalones-No se,no me dijo-

-¡Genial!-dijo con sarcasmo Carly

-No te preocupes solo hay que preguntar en alguno de los departamentos-dijo Freddie

-Gran idea nub-dijo Sam

En ese instante venía bajando una chica castaña que vestia un short y una blusa que decia "Cute" y unas sandalias cafés

-Hola,no son de por aqui,¿verdad?-dijo la chica

-Como te...-dijo Spencer pero luego vio que la chica señalaba las maletas-Oh,claro-

-Mi nombre es Dayana,vivo en el siguiente piso con mis padres-

-Oh,hola nosotros somos...-dijo Carly pero no pudo continuar porque Dayana la interrumpió

-Los de Icarly-dijo emocionada-Amo su show-y empezó a saludar a todos con un apretón de manos

-Bueno será mejor que toque la puerta para preguntar por tu compañera-dijo Freddie acercándose a la primera puerta de ese piso

-¿Espera?,vas a tocar ahí-dijo Dayana y Freddie solo asintió

-No deberías el hombro que vive ahi está loco-loco-loco-dijo la chica girando su dedo cerca de su oído

-...-todos con caras de sorprendidos

-¡Adios!-dijo la chica despidiendose con la mano y bajó rapidamente las escaleras

-Ehhh talvez no deberia tocar-dijo Freddie

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono

**APARTAMENTO DE PENNY**

-¿No deberias llamarlo?-dijo Bernadette

-Si tienes razón-dijo Penny parándose del sillón y cogiendo el teléfono

-¡A su celular!-dijo Bernadette como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Oh,si claro,si solo...-dijo Penny alzando los cojines del mueble

-Otra vez dejaste tu teléfono en Chesecake Factory,¿verdad?-dijo Bernadette y Penny sonrió inocentemente

-Oh,solo vamos-dijo Penny cogiendo las llaves de la mesita

-Deberias tener varios celulares-

-¿Y con que dinero?-dijo Penny abriendo la puerta

-¡Penny!-gritó Spencer emocionado al ver a su antigua compañera

-Eh,disculpa,¿te conozco?-dijo Penny

-Soy yo-dijo Spencer señalandose a si mismo

-¡Sponcer!-chilló emocionada Penny

-Bueno es Spencer pero que importa-dijo Spencer para luego abrazar a la rubia

-Vamos a mi apartamento-dijo Penny invitando a los viajeros a pasar

-Disculpen el desorden es que no he tenido tiempo-

-Si claro tiempo es lo que te falta-dijo Bernadette con sarcasmo y Penny le sacó la lengua

-Penny ella es mi hermanita Carly-dijo Spencer cogiendo de los hombros a su hermanita-Y ellos son Sam,Freddie y Gibby-señalando al resto de chicos

-¡Hola!-saludaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Hola yo soy Penny y ella es Bernadette-dijo Penny presentando a su amiga

-Aww son tan lindos-dijo Bernadette agarrandole los cachetes a cada uno de los chicos y estos sonreian fingidamente

-Tengo hambre,¿tienes tocino?-dijo Sam ya en la cocina

-No en realidad no me gusta mucho-dijo Penny

-...-sam no dijo nada solo se desplomó en el sillón y puso la mano sobre su pecho como si estuviera ofendida

Los chicos se sentaron en el sillon,Freddie a lado de Sam y Gibby y Carly juntos también

-¿Como fue el viaje?-dijo Bernadette rompiendo el silencio

-Bien-responderon los chicos

-Oh Penny ¿recuerdas al entrenador Carter?-dijo Spencer

-Oh si el tonto profesor de Gimnasia-

-¿Te acuerdas como hablaba cuando estaba enojado?-dijo Spencer-Era como...¡Blagruagraublablalba!-**(N/A: como en Drake y Josh XD)**

Penny y Spencer se empezaron a reir descontroladamente y los demás los miraban extrañados

-Carter era el profesor de gimnasia y si llegabas tarde,se enfadaba y no le entendías nada-les explicó Penny a los muchachos

-Ahhhh-dijeron los chicos

-Que tiempos-dijeron con aire soñador Penny y Spencer

-¿Tienes algo de beber?-le dijo Gibby a Penny

-Oh claro-dijo Penny dirigiendose a la cocina para luego buscar en la alcena-¿Bebes vodka?-

-Ehh no ya no tengo sed-dijo el gordito extrañado por la actitud de Penny

-¡Oh!,deberíamos ir a un recorrido por Pasadena-dijo Bernadette con una gran sonrisa

-Eso suena bien-dijo Carly

-Si,¿por aqui venden alitas de pollos?-dijo una Sam hambrienta

-Si como a dos cuadras-dijo Penny

-Vamos Fredbobo-dijo Sam jalando a Freddie hacia la puerta

-¡No quiero Sam!-se quejaba el castaño

-¿Y quien va a pagar?-dijo Sam

-¡TU!-

-Todos saben que eso NUNCA va a pasar-

-Solo vamos-dijo el castaño cansado de la actitud de la rubia pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa

-¡Adios!-dijeron el castaño y la rubia para luego cerrar la puerta

-Vámonos-dijo Penny abriendo la puerta para que todos salgan y luego cerrar la puerta con llave

-¿Ellos dos son novios?-dijo Bernadette mientras bajaban las escaleras

Spencer,Carly y Gibby se empezaron a reir

-Hablo en serio-dijo molesta Bernadette

-Sam y Freddie se odian-dijo Gibby

-Bueno lo que yo vi arriba no parecia odio-dijo Penny

-Si,claro,Sam y Freddie no se "odian"-dijo Spencer utilizando las comillas

La banda llegó hasta el auto rojo de Penny y se subieron

-¿A donde deberiamos llevarlos Bernie?-dijo Penny mientras acomodaba el retrovisor

-Podriamos ir a Colorado Boulevard-sugerió Bernadette**(N/A:Esta es la calle principal de South Pasadena y ahí están todas las tiendas, restaurantes y lugares interesantes que se pueden visitar, además de un cine de super lujo) **

-Oh si es un muy lindo lugar-dijo Penny-Les va a encantar-mirando a los chicos

Después de poco tiempo llegaron a esta calle,habia cientos de personas caminando o comprando en el lugar.

-Bueno ¿que quieren hacer compras,ir a museos o comer algo?-dijo Penny

-Compras-dijo Carly

-Museos-dijo Gibby

-Comida-dijo Spencer

-Como nadie esta de acuerdo,yo voy a elegir-dijo Bernadette-Museo-señalando a Gibby

-¡Si!-saltó de alegría el gordito y le sacó la lengua a los castaños

-¿Porque?-dijo Carly un poco molesta

-Los guardia de seguridad son lindos,dah-respondió Penny

Los chicos entraron al museo,había una exposición sobre la creación de la ciudad y de donde proviene el nombre de Pasadena y toda la cosa

-Pasadena fue fundada en 1874 por habitual ver por aqui bandadas de loros salvajes. Existen muchas teorías y mitos sobre el origen de estas aves. Unos creen que fueron introducidas en la zona de contrabando; otros, que son descendientes de una bandada que escapó de un incendio sucedido en una granja en 1960. Cada cierto tiempo se elevan protestas por parte de los vecinos que se quejan del ruido y las molestias que causan estas aves, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de Pasadena se han acostumbrado a ellos y los aceptan como una parte más de la vida en la ciudad. Los loros se pueden ver todo el año aunque son más visibles en invierno.-decía el guía del museo

Gibby alzó la mano para preguntar-¿Tienen unos de esos loros aqui? porque a mi hermanito le encantaría que le llevara una foto-

-Somos un museo de Historia no de Naturaleza-respondió fastidiado el guía por la interrupcion

-¿Pero si los hay verdad?-volvio a preguntar el grodito

-¡Que SI!-respondió enojado el guía y las personas se lo quedaron mirando-Eh,continuemos-señalando por donde tenían que seguir.-Ashh esto me costará el sueldo-pensó

-Mejor nos vamos-sugerió Carly y salieron del museo para luego ir a una especie de patio de comida al aire libre donde habia toda clase de comida y una gran fuente en la mitad con luces de colores.

-Ya vengo,voy a tomarle una foto a la fuente-dijo Carly sacando la cámara de su bolso

El resto se sentó en una de las mesas y pidieron unos vasos de agua y conversaban de cosas sin sentidos

-Oh,que linda eres-le decia Carly a la fuente mientras le tomaba fotos para luego quedarsela mirando

-Hermosa,¿no?-decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules de la misma estatura de Carly vestía una polo azul que hacia juego con sus ojos y unos vaqueros.

-Si-repondió Carly para luego girarse a ver quien le decia eso-Soy Arly-dijo nerviosa-Quie...quier...quiero decir Carly,si Carly Shay-

-Oh,hola Carly,soy Adam-le saludó el chico amablemente con un apretón de manos

-No eres de por aqui,¿verdad?-dijo Adam

-No,¿como te distes cuenta?-dijo incrédula Carly

-Bueno hablarle a una fuente es propio de turistas-dijo con una sonrisa Adam haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco.

De regreso en la mesa,Bernadette contaba una historia de su trabajo

-Y luego murió-dijo apenada

-Espera-dijo Spencer-ustedes lo mataron y no los culparon-

-No lo matamos,el firmó un contrato donde estipulaba que se prestaba para este experimento pero lamentablemente murió-respondió Bernadette

-Tonto-bufó Spencer con burla

-¿Donde esta Carly?,ya es un poco tarde-dijo Penny mirando su reloj-Después nos coge el tráfico-

-Yo la voy a buscar-sugerió Gibby para luego dirigirse a la fuente

-¡Espera!,¿le enseñaste a patinar a tu perro?-dijo entre risas Carly

-¡Si!-dijo Adam entre risas-Se que es raro pero debiste ver la cara de mi abuela al saber que mi perro patina-

-No es raro,es graciosimo-

-Carly debemos irnos-le dijo Gibby a la castaña

-Oh,hola Gibby-dijo carly-Gibby el es Adam,Adam el es Gibby-

Los dos chicos se saludaron de las manos

-Vamos-dijo Gibby agarrando a Carly del brazo y arrastrándola

-¡Espera!-dijo Adam dándole un papel a Carly-Toma mi nú ámame-

Gibby arrastró a Carly lejos de la fuente

-Suéltame,Gibs-dijo Carly molesta-¿Porque me vinistes a ver?-

-Porque me mandaron-dijo Gibby con simpleza y Carly rodo los ojos

Los chicos llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas

-Llegamos-dijeron ambos

-Bueno,vamos al auto-dijo Penny

-¿Y Spencer?-dijo la menor de los Shay

-¡Aqui estoy hermanita!-dijo emocionado el artista-Mira lo que compré,¡ESPONJITAS CALIFORNIANAS!-

-¿Y?-preguntó la castaña

-Que son esponjitas y que son californianas-dijo Spencer viendo las caras de aburrimiento de los demás-Y parece que no les interesa-guardó las esponjas en la funda

Todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se subieron al auto para regresar al edificio

-Oigan,¿no deberíamos ir a ver a Sam y a Freddie?-dijo Bernadette mirando a los chicos que estaban en el asiento trasero.

-¡Oh Dios!,Freddie podria ya estar muerto-dijo Carly angustadia-Conduce rápido-

Penny se dirigió rapidamente al local de las alitas de pollo

-El Rey del Pollo-dijo Spencer-Gran nombre-

-¿Los ven?-dijo Carly

-Ahi-señaló Gibby a una mesa donde estaban dos chicos riéndose de características similares a Sam y a Freddie pero no eran ellos.

-Oh,la están pasando bien-dijo Bernadette

-Verdad-dijo Carly aliviada poniendo una mano sobre su pecho-Espera,esos no pueden ser,se están ¡BESANDO!-

-Iuuu-dijeron Gibby y Spencer con caras de asco

-Eres tonto Gibby-dijo Carly golpeando al hombro en el chico-Son lo que están a lado-

-¿Los que se golpean?-dijo Penny señalando la mesa donde estaban la rubia y el castaño golpeándose en la frente

-Chicos,CHICOS,¡CHICOS!-gritó Carly

-¿QUE?-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Primero:están haciendo una escena y Segundo:¿porque se golpean?-dijo Carly con tono de mamá

-Solo le dije a Sam que me preste un dolar-le dijo Freddie a Carly

-Se supone que tu eres el hombre y debes pagar TODO-respondió la rubia

-¡Esto no es una cita!-respondió el castaño un poco enojado

-Igual tu me invitastes y tu debes pagar-

-¡Yo te invite!-dijo el castaño señalándose a si mismo-¡Tu me arrastraste hasta aqui!,¿tu crees que vine por voluntad?-con tono de burla

Sam iba a responder pero Carly le tapó la boca

-Pero..-dijo Sam

-Nada de peros-dijo Carly y Sam quizo decir algo-Shhhh,he dicho-

-Ya mamá-dijo Sam

-Bueno haremos como que esto nunca sucedió,¿verdad?-dijo Penny a la gente que estaba alrededor

-Si,si,claro-contestaron todos un poco asustados por la pelea de los chicos

Todos salieron del local y se fueron caminando hacia el edificio

-No creo que nos dejen entrar otra vez al Rey del Pollo-dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta del edificio

-Ni lo digas-dijo Bernadette con una sonrisa-No habrá más pollo-

-Tengo sueño-dijo Gibby bostezando

-Lo sé,el paseo me dejó cansada-dijo Carly mientras subían las escaleras

-Odio las escaleras-se quejó Sam

-Jejejeje si le dijeras eso a Sheldon-dijo Bernadette

-¿Quien es Sheldon?-dijo Freddie

-Pronto lo conocerán-dijo Penny abriendo la puerta del departamento y los chicos se tiraron a los sofás

-Genial,las chicas dormirán en la habitación y los chicos en la sala-dijo Penny

-Ahhh-se quejó Spencer

-Nada de quejas,solo duerman-dijo Penny y las dos chicas se fueron con ella a la habitación

-¡Adiós!-gritó Bernadette

-Chao-dijeron las tres chicas desde la habitación

-Adiós,ha ustedes bonitos-dijo Bernadette cogiéndole los cachetes a Freddie y a Gibby para luego salir

-¿Porque nos cojera los cachetes?-dijo Gibby tocando su cara

-No lo se-dijo Freddie-Pero cada vez que lo hace me recuerda a mi abuela-

-Ya sabes, asi son las mujeres y los cachetes de los adolescentes-dijo Spencer

-Que explicación-dijo Freddie con sarcasmo

-Solo duerman-dijo Spencer para luego cerrar los ojos

-Buenas noches Gibs-le dijo Freddie al gordito para luego cerrar los ojos

-Si claro buenas y tengo que dormir en un sofá-se quejó el gordito para luego quedarse dormido

**Hey aqui sta y si se preguntan y los demás personajes?**

**No se preocupen saldren en los sgtes. como un adelanto les diré que en el conoceran a Howard y a su mamá y a Raj.**

**No se preocupen si tardo en actualizar y perdonen los errores ortográficos  
**

**Tengo una pequeña tarea para ustedes con un review quiero que opinen sobre está linda historia y sobre algo mas que lei: Resulta que Ariana Grande NUNCA fue feliz grabando Victorius 0_o si lo se es triste y se preguntaran ¿porque?.Resulta que dntro del equipo habia una persona que no le agradaba la actitud de Ariana ni como actuaba y adivinen quien es ¡Victoria Justice!,en realidad no se si será verdad o mentira pero dicen que le han preguntado a Ariana sobre esto y ella ha dicho que todos esos abrazos y alegria eran falsos además que ella habia tratado de cambiar pero que nada pasó.Además por haber terminado Victorius le achacaban a Ariana por el estreno de Sam&Cat por medio de Twitter.**

**Que piensan ustedes,¿será verdad o mentira?**

**Reviews :)**


End file.
